


Waking in Fear

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Susan has to reassure herself.





	Waking in Fear

Susan took a deep breath and moved her hand to the other side of the bed.

Talia was still there, sleeping, and it wasn't just a dream. Or, more, the thought of being abandoned had been a nightmare.

She rolled to her side then, just looking at the woman that had moved into her heart despite all of their history. It should never have worked, yet here they were.

"You're worrying," Talia said, not even opening her eyes.

"Stop snooping."

"I don't have to… and you touched me,so it's your fault."

Susan leaned in, kissing her. "Not worrying now."


End file.
